


Flirting with Danger (Reiner Braun x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ', F/M, Modern AU, annie is the best friend a girl could have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: reiner may seem like hes cool and collected, but what happens when his crush flirts back?





	Flirting with Danger (Reiner Braun x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

This seemed to be a normal occurance. Reiner would flirt with (y/n), which would cause (y/n) to go to Annie and rant. Annie was stuck listening to her friend stuck in an endless loop. Both of them clearly liked each other but because Reiner was always flirting with (y/n) and (y/n) was sure Reiner was just doing this to be funny it made it hard for their feelings to be seen by the other.

“Annie, I hate this. I want to tell him so badly that I like him, like so badly. But he doesn’t like me, he doesn’t like me like that.” She said, pacing back and forth in Annie’s room.

Annie sighed and watched her pace, figuring it would be easier for her to get it all out then to jump in and help.

“He told me today that I make his ‘Titan harden’, like who does that?? Especially to someone they see as a friend. Usually you flirt with people you like, goddamn it,” it then dawned on her, “unless he actually likes me…. wait…. Maybe he may like me… I mean the massive amount of flirting maybe him trying to tell me he likes me…” the (hair color) girl stopped pacing, standing in spot. Annie’s eyes widened a bit, wondering if (y/n) finally figured it out. “Hey… hey Annie,” She said, turning to look at her, “What is the possibility that Reiner likes me back?”

Annie smirked to herself, realizing that her torment may be over. “Well, I think it is highly possible.”

“Wait, really??”

“Yeah, I think it’s pretty obvious that Reiner likes you too.”

The other girl was stunned, never had she thought that her crush may like her back. This was astonishing. She decided to sit on the bed with Annie, thinking to herself.

“Fuck, I never thought this may happen…. what do I do now?”

Annie rolled her eyes, looking at her friends face. “Now you need to tell him how you feel or at least make your feelings known.”

“But how do I do that?”

“Well, if he thinks flirting is a good idea, why don’t you try it?”

(Y/n) jaw dropped before she excitedly hugged her friend, “ANNIE YOU ARE SO SMART I LOVE YOU OH MY GOD!!”

~Time Skip Bitch~

It been a long day of classes, but finally it led lunch. Reiner has sat down next to (Y/n), with a smirk already adorning his face.

“Hey, sweet cheeks. How’s your day been?”

Rolling her eyes, she began to set her plan into motion. “Nothing much, babe. How about you?”

While it may not seem like much but the fact she called Reiner “Babe” was big. It made him feel like his heart could burst.

“Much better now that I can see you. Ya know, a lonely flower like me is nothing with out the gorgeous sunshine that is you.” He began to eat his lunch, trying not to let (y/n) catch him off guard.

“Oh, don’t say that, cutie.” Oh boy Reiner almost choked on his water. Cutie??! “Though if you want something that will really brighten your day I can show you something.” Her voice seemed to be laced with seduction, like she was hinting at something naughty.

Oh this might be too much for Reiner. He could feel himself starting to sweat at the thought, feeling some other places becoming affected by this as well. He looked over at her to see her eating her food in a way that didn’t help the position he was in. How could someone eat food that hot?? It’s insane.

“Hey, Reiner? You okay? You seem kinda hot, well hotter than usual.” She raised her hand to touch his forehead, feeling his tempature.

Reiners face was definitely flushed. While he tried to maintain a cool and flirty demeanor but this was making it hard to do. “Um… yeah I’m fine.” He quickly took a bite out of his sandwich. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes she was wearing a smirk, she knew exactly what she was doing.

“So Reiner, How was math for you?”

Oh finally a normal topic.

“Oh it was okay, we just went over the homework and then did a worksheet so it’s not that bad.”

She had Reiner right where she wanted him now. “Oh, well I have a problem that I thought I could get your help with?”

Reiner chirped up at this, turning to look at her. “Oh really? I think I can probably help, this isn’t a hard chapter.”

“Alright. Well how about this. You plus me,” motioning between both of them, “minus clothes plus a bed!” She said with a wink finishing it off.

Reiners eyes nearly popped out of his head. He was starting to see a pattern here. “What’s going on with you today?”

(Y/n) couldn’t help but giggle at Reiners embarrassment, finally the shoe was on the other foot. She rested her chin on her hand, staring up at him with seductive eyes. “What do you mean, you always flirt with me so I thought you may like it if I do the same.”

Reiner tried to laugh this off, rubbing the back of his neck. It was strange seeing him get so flustered. “Yeah, well it’s starting to make me think you like me.” His face seemed hopeful that she would agree with him.

“And if I do?” Oh shit. He sat up and looked at her.

“Do you?”

“Maybe I do. Depends on whether you like me or not.”

Reiner sighed, realizing he was going to have to tell her. “Of course I do, (Y/n). I flirt with you for a reason, now please tell me, do you like me?”

She laughed and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. “Reiner, yeah I like you, why else would I embarrass myself like this?”

Oh it all made sense now.

“Then how about I take you on a date this friday, sugar?” Reiner slowly began to regain his confidence.

“I would love to go.” She said, abiding my school rules and restricting herself from kissing Reiner right then and there.

At the table next to them, Annie and Bertholdt were listening in. Neither of them had noticed that they hadn’t sat with them or that they were listening in. Annie silently cheered to herself that she finally didn’t have to deal with these lovesick idiots again.

“You do realize that they are still gonna come to you for advice, right? Especially now that they are in a relationship.” Bertholdt pointed out, finishing off the last of his chips.

“Fuck.”


End file.
